civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Climate (Civ6)
Climate is a new gameplay mechanic which introduces major changes in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It represents a major development in the series where Climate change and the ways players contribute to it will radically alter the later stages of the game. Introduction In previous ''Civilization ''games climate was represented implicitly in the different 'biomes' (that is, the combination of terrain and terrain features) in the world. For example, Plains and Grassland would represent a temperate or tropical climate, while Tundra and Snow would represent polar climate. Desert and features like the Oasis would represent dry climate. Vegetation (forests and jungles) would also contribute to the climate representation - for example, jungles are only found in warmer and more humid parts of the world, while forests are found in more temperate and colder parts. This implicit representation finds its ultimate demonstration in the rainforest belts in ''Civilization VI, ''emulating real-world extra-warm and humid climates which prevail in the equatorial parts of the world. ''Gathering Storm, ''however, ups the ante and introduces a revolutionary new system in which climate is represented explicitly, as well as implicitly! This is done in two main ways: by creating special disasters which are linked to particular biomes (for example, Blizzards only occur in the colder parts of the world, while Tornadoes - only in the warm and temperate parts), and by introducing the Climate change system, where players are able to affect the rate of disasters and the melting of the polar caps. The latter may affect radically the later stages of the game and hamper or even cripple entire civilizations! Mechanics of climate and the climate change Throughout two thirds of the game (until the Modern Era or so) Climate will only be felt through the disasters occurring in the world. The base rate of these doesn't actually depend on climate itself - it is set for each game at its start by the player himself. Nevertheless, climate is the main condition controlling the rate of most disasters in the game, just like in real life, and when the climate starts to change due to human (player) activity in the later stages of the game, this will be felt by the increased rate of disasters! The main factor contributing to climate change is CO2 levels, which are produced mostly by industry, and more specifically - by power generation. As CO2 levels increase, the climate starts to change for the worse, and there is a general increase in disaster occurrences' chance. But the worst effect of climate change is other - submerged coasts. As the general temperature increases due to elevated CO2 levels, the Polar ice starts to melt (ice tiles will disappear and be replaced by ocean tiles), land tiles near the coasts will get flooded first, and finally will be permanently submerged! Of course, this will severely limit the use of coasts, and will cripple cities already settled there! Late-game engineering projects may protect cities from the worst effects of climate change. The World Climate Screen All the info about the new climate system may be visualized on the brand new Climate screen, which may be opened from a special button found in the upper left corner of the game screen. Here on the left-hand side you may see the current level of CO2, how much has the world temperature risen, and what is the current climate game setting. On the right-hand side you may see the relevant chances for each type of disaster (which stem from the climate change described to the left). At the bottom of the screen you will see the world sea condition: how much polar ice has been lost, and how much has the sea level risen as a consequence (down to the raw number of tiles which are currently flooded or submerged already). The bar in the upper part of the screen shows the current phase of climate change. As temperature rises, it starts filling with red, pushing the change further and further into the next phases which worsen progressively the effects. Finally, in the center you will see info about the latest disaster to have struck the known lands. Tabs at the top of the screen provide further info about the historic trend of CO2 rise, and about the disasters which have already struck.